


Just Like High School

by gl1tt3rpuke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, uh idk they're a little bit younger in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gl1tt3rpuke/pseuds/gl1tt3rpuke
Summary: Spencer and Sherman take advantage of their break to kiss :>





	Just Like High School

The stench of beer filled the air, Although lots of chattering and obnoxious laughter, it was still possible to hear the soft rain from outside. It was quite the relaxing day, something that seemed rare in this bar. Spencer washed a mug as he watched his pal, Sherman. His eyes were bloodshot, Spencer wasn't surprised there. It was always hard to tell why they were like that, though. Was he tired? Or was he high? Perhaps he had just been crying. Was it a mix of two of those factors? Or was it all three? The possibilities were endless when it came to Sherm.

"Hey," Spencer spoke in a soft tone, gently placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?" 

Sherman jumped a bit. He had dozed off, Spencer's random touch was of course going to freak him out a little.

"Ah, yeah, dude. 'm fine." Sherman yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Jus' a little sleepy. Didn't get much sleep last nightt."

Spencer nodded. "I'm sorry. You shoulda taken the day off." 

"No can do." The slightly shorter man shook his head. "Used up all of mine for the month already." 

"Oh." Spencer rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe you can nap on break. It's a little weird but you could just.. go lay in one of the booths." He motioned over to an empty booth. 

"What if someone wants to sit there? What if they don't see me and then sit on me?"

"The bar hasn't been as busy today. I don't think that'll happen." The black-haired man shrugged. 

"I'll nap when I get home, then." Sherman sighed and put his head down on the table. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a small moment. Afterall, there wasn't that many people at the bar today anyways. Besides, Spencer could serve anyone who needed something. He closed his eyes for a moment before quickly opening them. His boss would get pissed if he fell asleep on the job. Again. He sighed.

"Quit slackin' over there!" Their boss, Bill, shouted from across the bar. "I don't pay ya to chit-chat and fall asleep." 

"Not like you're doing much to help, either..." Spencer mumbled. His response caused Sherman to giggle.

"What was that, Burnley?" Bill glared at Spencer, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Nothing, Billy." 

"Thought so- HEY. Don't call me that."

Both Spencer and Sherman began to giggle like children, causing Bill to roll his eyes.

"Keep it up and you twos can say bye to your paycheck." The older man groaned loudly and crossed his arms. He grinned smugly, seeing how that got them to immediately shut up. "Save it for your break. Get back to work." 

Sighing, Sherman looked at his watch, feeling a bit relieved. "Oh, hey, it's time for our break now, though.." 

Bill squinted, a little suspicious. He knew Sherman well enough by now to know he was probably lying just so he could slack off. It wouldn't be the first time. He looked up at the wall clock. "Well, whaddoya know. I guess it is you're guys' break. How convenient."

Taking a deep breath, Sherman reached for Spencer's hand, making them both blush. He gave it a tight squeeze and pulled Spencer along with him.

"Guh.. Where're we going?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bathroom." 

"What? Why? Cant you go by yourself-"

"I want kisses,," Sherman whined. 

Spencer smiled giddily, putting his free hand on his own cheek. "Ah, oh,, me too,,"

"Mhmm. We won't get caught in the bathroom. It'll be just like high school." Sherm giggled.

The two entered the bathroom. Somehow, the bar bathroom was worse than the bathrooms they had in high school. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. It surely wasn't as romantic as Sherman was hoping. With a sigh, Sherman went back to the door, only to be stopped by Spencer grabbing his hand. He hugged Sherman tightly and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. He let go of Sherman, intertwining his fingers with the blonde's. Sure, Sherman's hands were sweaty but, Spencer didn't care about that. It was still nice. Sherman made him happy. He made him feel safe. He loved him so, so much.

Sherman hummed and wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck. They gazed into each other's eyes, both feeling like they could melt at any moment. Sherman knew this was wrong. He had a boyfriend. A very shitty and abusive one, but, he had a boyfriend. Cheating on him just felt wrong. But right at the same time. Sherman could care less, Barry would never know about this anyways. It was his and Spencer's secret, it was going to stay that way.

The blonde pulled Spencer's tie a bit, getting him down to his height. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips against the other's. He closed his blue eyes as he smooched Spencer's lips. The black-haired man's stubble made the kiss just a tad bit uncomfortable. Sherman didn't seem to mind, though. He pulled away to look at Spencer, who looked a bit surprised. 

Blinking a few times, Spencer kissed him back, their noses touching. He couldn't help himself. Sherman's lips just felt so soft. Feeling daring, Spencer slips his tongue into Sherman's mouth, panicking a bit. Oh, Sherman wasn't going to like that, was he. Spencer already regrets it. Much to his surprise, their tongues end up touching, Sherman doesn't pull away. He likes it. The blonde lifts his leg up a little bit as they french eachother. After a bit, they both pull away. Both of them are blushing madly.

"That was.. nice." Spencer says with a shaky grin. He ran his hands through his hair, giggling nervously. 

Sherman nods in response. "Yeahh. We gotta get back to work now, though."

"I love you." Spencer hugs him one last time.

"I love you, too.." Sherman hugged him back, burying his face into his chest and smiling.


End file.
